Roommates
by DamianGreen9836
Summary: Nick and Jeff have suffered very much because of their orientation. That's why, even being already in a safe place, they decide to hide again. But never of them knew that their roommate would be a companion in the closet, or that they could come off to live.
1. A Blonde

It was early in the morning, and Jeff was already woken up since two hours ago. In a few more hours he would be in his dreamed school. The Dalton Academy High School, in Westerville, Ohio was a boys-only boarding private school, where there was a zero-tolerance policy against bullying. Jeff was bullied in his school because of his sexual orientation.

Because that skinny platinum blond boy with deep hazel eyes was gay. He liked boys, he was sure about that. Since when did he knew it...? He wasn't so sure about that. Maybe four years, but indeed, he thought he knew it a long time before.

Anyways, how much time ago did he knew wasn't the problem, but how much time ago others knew. He had trusted his secret to his father in a winter afternoon three years ago, and him convinced him to tell it to his mother. Fortunately, they both assumed the situation with a certain naturality, as well pretty surprised, so they promised support him.

Around of two months later he began to tell his closest friends and his classmates, who mostly took it fine. But a few later, when the rumours about Jeff Sterling's homosexuality began to spread around the school, he began to suffer the worst phase of his whole life. Many guys began to harass him, which resulted pretty easy, because of Jeff's shy personality, who didn't lasted too much before being abandoned by those who he believed his friends whose, terrified by the possibility of being bad treated as bas as Jeff did, joined to his bullying.

That way, with no friends and feeling hopelessly alone because of being the single gay guy in school, he ended Middle School, and began High School being harassed by his schoolmates and rejected everywhere. Worst came by the end of his High School freshman year. A monster tall and husky boy, along with most of the school Football team beated him to the hospital, where he remained two weeks. Jeff's parents complained in the school, but Principal would ignore them.

So they decided sending Jeff to that school with so good reputation in gay students defense. Single bad thing was the fact of having to send him to the school's boarding house, cause they lived so far away from Westerville. But it would worth it.

-Already woken up, son? -A deep voice that came from the door surprised Jeff.

-Hours ago, dad. -Answered Jeff with an also deep voice that the boy suddenly didn't recognized as his. With sixteen years, his voice had just changed a few months ago. -I'm just so nervous. -He added with a shy smile.

-Don't you worry. It'll be all right. -His father calmed him.

And by the first time in a long, long while, he really felt it would be all right.


	2. A Brunette

**Hey, there! Well, in the first chapter I forgot to introduce myself and the story.**

**So, I am Damian, and this story is a translation of my first long fic, which I'm still working on. I basically dicided to publish this in English because almost nobody reads in Spanish, and my readers are my friends, and also because a writter I've became a fan of, told me he'd read my work if I published it in English.**

**Anyway, I gotta say that I am Mexican, so my mother tounge is the Spanish. Also, I've learned English all by myself, and I avoid to use any internet traslator, so I'm sorry if there are grammar/spelling mistakes, I'd thank so much if you told me about this kind of mistakes.**

**I also thank very much to Klainefreakingpotter and GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan whom left reviews. That made me so very freakin' happy.**

**Well, I left you with the second chapter. I hope you to like this. Câlins, Damian.**

* * *

_A Brunette_

Meanwhile, many miles away, a boy named Nick paced around his room very excited and glanced to the clock constantly. He was about to finally break free of his homophobe parents, who actually expected Nick to come back "normal".

His story was very different to Jeff's. In his case, knowing his parents' posture about homosexuality, he decided not to share it with them. Instead, he went with his friends, who supported him widely.

Afterwards, once his homosexuality became public topic, he began to be mucked by his schoolmates, but his friends remained with him. Besides, being part of his school Football team, he got to save himself out of bullying during Middle School.

But in his High School freshman year everything changed. He had determined incrase his grades, so he left Football and began to spend a whole lot of time at the library studying. This made him a muck target and, after his sexual orientation began to be known, he began to be harassed.

Things got worst when his mother found in his room some compromising magazines. Nick's mother searched out in his Internet chats, as in his laptop and cell phone. Out of this research, Mrs. Duval found out that his son was homosexual

As expected, his parents took it hideousley, so they send them with "doctors" por they "cure him" with electroshock and injection therapies.

That parental abuse, added to the school harass made out of Nick, who used to be a happy, outgoing boy, a very sad and sullen guy. His uncle Elliot worried so much he began to research, an finally he found out everything thanks to Nick's friends.

Uncle Elliot talked with Nick and told him he was willing to support him so he would send him to a boarding school where he would be pretty comfortable. He was talking, obviously, about Dalton Academy.

Making Nick's parents believe he would be sent to a gay-reforming school, he got to take Nick out of Baltimore. And thanks tho that, Nick was feeling so much more comfortable whit his orientation.

The boy rathered not to think about what could had happen, but he believed probably his uncle had saved his life. "After all" Nick thought "with my parents electroshocking me, and my schoolmates beating me one day yes and the other too, surely I wouldn't done it until next Christmas"

―Nick! It's time to go!― a voice came from

―On my way, uncle Elliot!― shouted Nick going to the stairs.

"This time, all will be better" said Nick to himself as he put his luggage in his uncle. "The heaven, uncle. I'll never be able to thank you enough for all you've done for me."


End file.
